Torn between past and present
by Girlonfirebetch
Summary: Setsuko Ishibara, a new student at Kainan High bumps into a certain Soichiro Jin and they become inseparable as friends. But he suddenly reminds her of her past which she had been trying to forget and avoid. soon they'll come across each other during the IH tournament. Time for some SendohxOCxJin
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Slam Dunk nor its characters. They belong to Takehiko Inoue... I do however, own Setsuko Ishibara...**

**Chapter 1 **

It was the first day of high school and Setsuko had gotten into the prestigious Kainan Affiliated University High School. She had graduated one of the top students of Tokyo junior high. The cool breeze of spring was favourable to her as it blew her silky black pigtails sideways. The cherry blossom trees were newly blooming and showed beautiful pinkish white flowers. There were students from years one to three coming into the big school gates all hurrying to get to their rooms. She was only one of the few from Tokyo junior high who had been accepted and continued to Kainan so she didn't have her usual circle of friends with her. While walking through the Year One corridor, searching for her room 1 class A, she bumped into a tall boy who also seemed lost. Their briefcases fell to the ground, spitting out its contents.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Miss" the boy stammered while apologizing and blushed heavily

"N-no, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going" Setsuko replied, also blushing

As they stood up, after he had helped her pick her things up, she was amazed at how tall he was. _Could he be a basketball player as well?_ She thought. He looked adorable with his short, spiked hair and innocent eyes. "You must be new here. So am I" she said, giving him a smile.

He rubbed the back of his with his and laughed shyly while nodding. "I'm looking for room 1A"

Setsuko's eyes widened with joy. _A classmate!_ She thought. "I'm going there too. Looks like we'll be classmates" she laughed. They walked through the corridor together and inside the classroom. Setsuko loved sitting in the first row right next to the window so she took that seat. The boy took the seat right behind her.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name's Jin, Soichiro Jin" his face was a childish attractiveness when he smiled and held his hand out.

"Hi Jin. I'm Setsuko, Setsuko Ishibara"

During their lunch break, Jin and Setsuko went to give themselves a tour of the school. After having their lunch at the school canteen, the two headed for the basketball gym. "I was right about him" she muttered to herself

"huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?" Jin asked, looking puzzled

"Uh, nothing! I was just wondering if you're a basketball player as well"

Jin nodded with a twinkling smile. He told her that he had been playing basketball since he was in grade school. As he talked, Setsuko was reminded of a boy who had also been her classmate in junior high. He was an extremely talented basketball player as well and the same charming personality just as Jin, but she had longed to forget about that boy and wished not to bump into him. In fact, that was why she never had second choices about going to Kainan High because she had heard that he was recruited by another school- Ryonan High.

The gym was empty when they got there, except for a janitor who was mopping the floor. Jin had been dreaming of entering Kainan's champion basketball team. He was planning on becoming their center thanks to his height. Somehow, despite her wanting to forget her past, she wanted to get involved with the basketball team.

The very next day, Setsuko accompanied Jin to the basketball tryouts and was more than overjoyed when he made it. Setsuko on the other hand, refrained from too much extra curricular activities except for occasionally helping out at the music club.

One morning during their lunch break, Jin and Setsuko were having their bentos under a sakura tree. Setsuko's pigtails slid down her shoulders and glimmered at the sun. It was only then that Jin actually saw how beautiful she was. _Kawai_ he thought to himself... Setsuko noticed Jin staring at her and her cheeks started to show a pinkish tint

**How was it? pretty good? lame? comment ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**yes, I've finally made time to update this story... please keep reading and feel free to comment, critique, and suggest :)**

**as usual, I DO NOT OWN SLAM DUNK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Months had passed and Kainan basketball team had lost their manager. He left due to overwhelming schoolwork and a college scholarship application. Jin was running through the hallway and stopped when he caught sight of Setsuko with her friends. He was panting and catching his breath

"Whoa Jin! Take it easy. What's going on?" Setsuko asked, looking rather bewildered

"Basket (huff)…team (huff)….new (huff)….manager (huff)…..wanted"

"Jin, if you'll be speaking gibberish I won't understand you"

"Coach Takato needs another team manager because our previous one had to leave"

So yes, Setsuko took the offer and became Kainan's basketball team manager. She basically did the fieldwork, briefing of players and helping out during practice.

As fall came to an end, Jin still hadn't become Kainan's center. Coach Takato came to him straight one Friday afternoon…

"I'm sorry Jin. You don't have the strength and stamina that I need for a Center. But keep practicing" he said and left the gym. Jin stood there in the center of the gym looking helpless. He looked like he was about to cry when Setsuko saw him.

"Jin, are you okay? It's getting late"

Jin sniffed and rubbed his arm to his face. He tried to hide his tears but Setsuko could see them. "I'll never be Center for Kainan's basketball team. I'll never be good enough!" he cried and fell on his knees. He was dripping sweat and tears, Setsuko placed a towel around his arms.

Setsuko stood up and pulled him up. "Soichiro Jin, the first time I saw you, I knew you'd be a basketball star. Maybe Center isn't the position for you but I knew you'd be a star" she said with her eyes strong and determined. "Maybe you're better at being a shooting guard for the team"

It took some time for Jin to realise what Setsuko was telling him and to appreciate his other abilities. He was tall, yes. Slender and speed was only a small matter to work on. He was agile and all he needed to work on was his accuracy and stamina.

"We better get to work Jin"….

The next day, Saturday, Jin and Setsuko opened the gym and began shooting some hoops. Although Setsuko was no basketball genius, she learned some of the basics of shooting three pointers from a guy in junior high. As she passed the basketballs to him, Jin made several attempts for jump shots at a closer distance. When he managed to get 73 out of 200 shots in, he fell to the floor and gave a loud gasp for air.

"How many do we have to do?" He asked, breathing heavily after every word

"Jin", she said, holding the ball under one hand and the other on her hips. "We need to do 500 throws everyday after practice. But since it's a weekend," she paused "Let's do a thousand!"

Jin sweatdropped and gave another heavy sigh, indicating his exhaustion. "I'll do anything for basketball"

Setsuko was beyond amazed at his determination. Not everybody has the same iron will and drive as Jin here. He could be something. He may even be better than HIM, Setsuko thought to herself while giving a big grin on Jin. "After you get your 1000th ball today, I'll take you out for ice cream!" Setsuko smiled, encouraging him even more.

They finished the 1000th shot just in time for lunch. The two were terribly hungry, especially Jin, who felt like eating a whole horse. Before ice cream, Setsuko brought Jin to the canteen where she ordered a big lunch for the two of them. Jin was so hungry he began poking his chopsticks at the first rice curry bowl. Setsuko laughed as she looked at her friend vacuum three bowls of rice curry.

"Ah, I-I'm so sorry Setsuko-chan!" Jin paused as he noticed Setsuko laughing out loud at him. "I'm sorry for being a pig"

"No Jin-kun" she said, trying hard to restrain her laugh. "You just look so adorable"

The pulled out her camera and took a quick picture of Jin, who was caught unaware, with a big bit of rice on his cheeks.

**thanks for the first comment. Hope you'll continue reading my fic :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (back to the present: both are now sophomores)**

**I DO NOT OWN SLAM DUNK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS... yeah... disclaimer and all. enjoy! ^_^**

It was just the middle of spring when Ryonan High invited Shohoku for a practice game. It was quite heard-off for a practice game and there were a couple of reporters present. Setsuko was tasked to watch the game by Coach Takato, to check on their other rival Ryonan. Setsuko had second thoughts before taking the assignment. _Just hope he won't be seeing me… Ryonan you'll never beat Kainan_

As usual, one certain Ryonan player arrived later than everyone else and had just a couple of minutes to get ready. His spiky hair stood out from the rest of the Ryonan players, especially because he was 190 cm. Setsuko stood back behind a couple of people and propped her notebook and pen out.

**… ….. ….. …..**

Ryonan had won the game by one point and Setsuko had been astonished. _Shohoku is a strong team after all_. As the players shook hands and Ryonan players surrounded their spiky-haired ace, Setsuko crept as quietly out of the crowd as she could.

"Nice Sendoh-san!"

"You're beyond amazing!"

Sendoh smiled his typical _Sendoh smile_ and gave his teammates a thumbs-up. Suddenly, he spotted a long-haired, pigtailed girl with Kainan's uniform. _Setsuko?!_ He thought to himself and got out of the celebrating crowd and went after the girl.

"Setsuko!" he called out but the girl was not there.

** …. …. …. ….**

Setsuko ran to her car and the chauffer turned the engine quick. Something bothered his mistress for she had not been this melancholic since junior high. _Could it be Sendoh-kun?_

That very next Monday, Setsuko made her report during basketball practice. "Shohoku is a force to be reckoned with. They gave Ryonan quite a difficult time" she went on. Most of the players were surprised. _Shohoku lost by only one point?_

"Maybe Ryonan's not as tough as they used to be!" came a loud, cocky voice. It was freshman and self-proclaimed _super rookie_ Nobunaga Kiyota. He patted his purple headband and gave a loud laugh before Maki (Kainan's ace, captain and Kanagawa's no. 1 point guard) had to give him a blow on the head.

"Shohoku's got a super rookie as well. He goes by the name Kaede Rukawa and he sure gave Se-", Setsuko felt a bit uncomfortable. "He gave several Ryonan players a hard time"

"What about Sendoh? How did he match up against this Rukawa?" Coach Takato inserted, looking very interested and puzzled at the same time.

"Se-Sendoh was his usual playing self, calmly leading his teammates and running circles around the opponent. He did however, manage to block and fool Rukawa-kun several times"

"Hah! I knew that Rukawa guy wasn't as good as you say. If Sendoh can take him on, so can I" Kiyota blabbed again

"Well I'm sure you'll face him in the tournament, Nobunaga-kun" Setsuko smiled and gave him a pat. Kiyota blushed because he has had this crush on Setsuko since tryouts. He was silenced… _Setsuko-san_

After practice, Nobunaga and Setsuko were walking to the school gates where Jin was waiting for them. Nobunaga looked up to Jin and Maki but he followed Jin around more… probably because he was usually with Setsuko "-.-

"Is Sendoh-san as good as people say?" Nobunaga continually asked Setsuko and Jin, annoying Setsuko.

"He's from Tokyo Junior High just like Setsuko-chan here" Jin smiled. Setsuko turned red

_Why talk about him in front of me? Just shut it!_ Setsuko screamed in her head.

Sendoh this, Sendoh that. That was all Nobunaga and Jin talked about as they walked. Setsuko preferred to walk home than to ride her car and she was beginning to show stretch marks on her face as she kept hearing "Sendoh, Sendoh" from the two guys. Gosh, she felt like putting duct tape on their mouths and strangling them.

"Setsuko-san, how was he like in junior high? Surely you watched him play a lot of times" Before Nobunaga could continue, Setsuko began glaring up and holding her fist uptight. Jin could only sweatdrop and chuckle helplessly.

"Y-you'll find out soon Nobunaga-kun. Watch him closely during the tournament" Jin replied, trying to be the buffer between Setsuko and Nobunaga

As Setsuko let some steam off, she walked grumpily ahead of the two. Nobunaga and Jin both had no idea why she hated hearing Sendoh's name so much but they came up with outrageous theories…

_Maybe he owes her a large sum of money, _Nobunaga thought to himself.

_He's probably bullied Setsuko by making her do all his homework for him,_ came a thought in Jin's mind

As much as possible, Setsuko had always avoided the topic on her years in junior high and Sendoh. After two years, she still couldn't forgive him. _Making me look like a fool_, she said in her mind trying to contain her anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (inter-high season)**

**Just for legality's sake, I DO NOT OWN SLAM DUNK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...**

"Shohoku will be playing Tsukubu High. If they win, which is very likely, Shoyo will be their next opponent " Maki announced. He and the rest of Kainan marched through the hallway, off to watch their rival Shoyo. Jin and Setsuko were not amongst the army of Kainan's players because they had stayed behind to get some cold drinks at the vending machine.

"Some Gatorade or iced coffee? My treat, Setsuko-chan" Jin smiled

Jin was extremely friendly and caring towards others, especially Setsuko, which made him really popular in school. Setsuko smiled and pointed at the ice coffee. That was one of her favorite drinks. As she opened the can Jin gave her, she accidentally cut her index finger and blood began trickling out onto her shirt.

"Setsuko-chan, are you alright?" Jin yelped as he grabbed her hand, blowing at the cut. Setsuko blushed

"I-I'm fine Jin. It's only a small cut" she smiled

From the corner of her eye, Setsuko spotted another "army" of players, two were taller than the others. They were wearing their black tracksuits with the blue and yellow band around. _Ryonan?!_ While Jin kept blowing at Setsuko's cut, Ryonan was coming near. She saw the spiky headed player who was also looking at her.

* * *

_What the? Why is she with Jin-kun?_ Sendoh thought to himself as his eyes widened. None of his teammates actually saw him nor did they take notice of the two students from Kainan. Ryonan passed them, Setsuko avoiding eye contact with Sendoh but he sure gave her a second look. _Setsuko-chan, how I've missed you._

* * *

However Uozumi, Ryonan's captain, spotted the 'K' in their uniforms. _Kainan,_ he thought and walked on. Jin, being his polite self, gave a short bow and smiled at Uozumi and the rest of Ryonan but Setsuko remained still and refused to turn around and look at them. Instead, she grabbed Jin's hand and dragged him away

Jin couldn't take it any longer. He was just too curious at Setsuko's reaction towards Sendoh after seeing how she ignored him at the vending machine. "Setsuko-chan, I'm really bothered now. Why are you so distant towards Sendoh-kun?" he blurted out, later realizing his mistake. Jin covered his mouth with his hands "I'm sorry"

"Sendoh and I weren't just classmates back in junior high" she sighed. "It's pretty much a long story"

"Setsuko-chan, will you please tell me? So that I'll know why I shouldn't talk about him in front of you"

**Yey. haha! short chapter and it was rather lame but keep posted**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Setsuko's flashback to junior high)**

**As usual, I DO NOT OWN SLAM DUNK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS :) no bashers please. tnx**

Setsuko just had her third pair of glasses after breaking yet another one in her first few months of junior high. As she wiped them clean, she pulled herself up and carried a pile of books all by herself.

"I'll need this to be brought to the teachers' room Setsuko-chan," requested her English teacher.

"Hai! No problem sensei" Setsuko smiled cheerfully

She whistled her way down the hall towards the teachers' room when she bumped hard into something tall. Well it was actually a 'someone' and he was nearly towering over her. She fell hard on the floor, allowing the books and papers to fly out of her arms. 'baka!' she thought to herself. When she looked up, she was surprised to see the tall boy stick out his hand, "I'm really sorry about that"

After helping Setsuko up and picking the books, the boy offered to help her carry them to the teachers' room. He had spiky hair and a face that made others swoon. His smile was also captivating and Setsuko began blushing.

"I'm Akira by the way. Akira Sendoh" he introduced himself with a grin

"S-Setsuko Ishibara. I know you. I've seen you play basketball before" Setsuko replied shyly

"You like basketball too?" the boy asked

Setsuko smiled back at him and nodded vigorously. "But I'm not very good at it"

The next day, Setsuko came across Sendoh again. This time, he wasn't alone. He had just finished basketball practice and was just hanging around with his friends. He waved at her and called out "Setsuko-san!" Sendoh's friends were surprised to see a girl adorned with large circular glasses on her face. Her long hair was also left down and covering part of her face.

* * *

Sendoh and Setsuko had become close friends for months until their second year in junior high. Many girls envied Setsuko because Sendoh was the most wanted guy in junior high and he was hanging out with an emo-looking nerd.

One afternoon… Sendoh was finishing up some hoops when his friends approached him. "Sendoh-kun, you're getting really close with that Setsuko girl"

"Yeah. Are you two an item now?" scoffed one of his friends

"What are you guys talking about? We're just friends" Sendoh replied defensively

"I don't get it man. Of all the girls crazy over you, why do you settle for less?" said one of his teammates

Sendoh was a calm person so he never blew up in temper. He only shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Maybe you're just friends because she'll never fall for you man. Maybe there is one girl who's heart

you can't penetrate" laughed Tokino Ishimoto. He was joined by the others

"Are you kidding him? He's Akira Sendoh and he can make any girl fall for him" said one.

They began debating whether Sendoh could actually make Setsuko fall for him or not. Finally, they told him

"Why don't we have a bet? Sendoh, you'll get 8000 yen from us if you do get her to fall for you"

"If not?" Sendoh replied coolly

"Then you give us 2000 yen each" Tokino laughed.

Sendoh loved a good challenge and because of his pride, he wanted to show his friends what he could do. So it began….

Surprisingly enough, it took some time for Sendoh to get Setsuko's answer. She thought it was too good to be true that the most popular guy in school would want her. Finally during the end of Fall, she answered him.

* * *

They had been going out together since then until spring of the next school year came. Sendoh was actually beginning to take Setsuko seriously and see past the bet. However, Setsuko still felt out of place in his company. He was so well-known while others would just walk past her without noticing her. So he'd win his 8000 yen but Tokino made an additional bargain. If Sendoh kissed Setsuko, he'd become captain of the team. Sendoh wanted that more than anything and he was up for the challenge.

One night, during the Tama River Firework event, Sendoh took Setsuko out. Of course, his teammates were snooping around to see the couple. However, Sendoh failed to kiss Setsuko because she freaked out on him and slapped his face real hard.

"I-I'm sorry about that Sendoh" she said, turning red all over

"No Setsuko, I should be sorry. I shouldn't just try to kiss you like that"

* * *

Two weeks later, Setsuko walked home merrily from the supermarket. That night, two weeks ago, was unforgettable even if she interrupted Sendoh's attempt to kiss her with a slap. She couldn't believe she was going out with the school's most popular guy. As she skidded towards the park near the public basketball court, she heard voices. They were some guys laughing and Setsuko heard Sendoh's name being mentioned.

"Oi Akira, you're girlfriend looks bored. Do something!"

"Aki-chan, let's go out for dinner" it was a lady's voice

_Aki-chan? Girlfriend?_

"Sure, sure Rinko but I've still got to meet up with someone so let's get together at 7pm"

Setsuko paused in her tracks as she heard Sendoh's voice. She crept closer and listened quietly, finding it hard to believe what she was hearing.

"Hey lover boy, pass the ball!" some guys laughed the sound of the ball bouncing was back.

Later that afternoon, Setsuko sat alone inside the library. There were books scattered in front of her as she checked her antique pocket watch. _Obviously he'd be late,_ Setsuko thought to herself. As flipped through the pages of the book, a pair of hands landed over her eyes, cupping them. "Guess who" said the cheery voice

"I know it's you Sendoh" Setsuko sighed. His voice was enough of a giveaway

Sendoh took a seat right beside Setsuko and leaned over. "Hmm, you don't seem surprised"

"Idiot, we were supposed to meet up for your homework so of course I wouldn't be surprised"

Sendoh was taken aback by Setsuko's cold response so he tried to make her laugh but it didn't work. "I'm really sorry I was late Ko-cha. Please forgive me, I overslept" He was hugging Setsuko as he apologized. "C'mon now. You know how much I love you and I'd hate to see you so gloomy"

_'Baka, you were playing basketball and you were with your girlfriend. Don't treat me like an idiot'_ Setsuko said in her head. Now was not yet the right time for her to tell him what she knew.

"Sendoh, I'm not feeling really well. I have to go back" she lied. "Anyway, I've written down a summary for your report and listed the references. You may borrow these books too if you'd want to do some extra reading" Setsuko stood up from her seat and quickly packed her stuff.

Sendoh grabbed her hand… "Is something wrong?" He asked, looking so sincere that Setsuko grew warm. She hated those eyes now. Those deceitful eyes that looked so innocent and charming.

"I just told you. I'm not feeling well" Setsuko replied, trying to fake a smile.

Inside her room, Setsuko lounged in bed, burying herself in the pillows. There she started crying. She cried because she was fooled. She cried because she was made to believe that Akira Sendoh had chosen her among the many pretty girls he knew. And lastly, she cried because she felt like the biggest idiot. The next day, she pretended to be nice to Sendoh again, waiting for the right time to tell him.

One week later…

Tokino was beginning to feel annoyed that Sendoh spent more time with Setsuko than with

the rest of them. "She's not that special" he said to himself. "I guess I'll have to break them up"

One afternoon, Tokino waited outside Setsuko's classroom and motioned for her to come.

"Tokino-kun, is there a problem?" Setsuko asked innocently

"Here you are, such an innocent girl" he said, putting his hand on her cheek and stroking it "I can't believe Sendoh

would agree to it"

"Tokino-kun, I know about Sendoh's real girlfriend" Setsuko replied coldly, shoving off his hand

"Oh, so you knew and yet you didn't tell him?"

"I'm on my way to tell him"

Tokino laughed. "My friend, that's not the only thing you should be worried about"

Setsuko was getting confused now. "What do you mean?"

"Meet me at the back of the gym after practice" Tokino smiled and walked away

In a corner behind the gym…

"Sendoh-kun, looks like you truly are the king. I can't believe you got that Setsuko girl too" said one of his teammates, patting him on the back.

"Too bad you didn't get her to kiss you" came Tokino's voice out of the blue

"Come on Tokino-kun, with that girl, it's not going to be easy even for Sendoh"

"But to think she easily said 'yes' to me," Sendoh laughed "I'm sure I can get the second goal. Besides, you guys

haven't paid me the 8000 yen yet"

Behind the wall, Setsuko crumbled. Her knees became weak and her hear pounded. She had heard it all and how

she wished she had never gone there. As the boys were laughing amongst themselves, Tokino noticed Setsuko come out of her hiding spot. "uh-oh"

Everyone froze when they saw her, especially Sendoh. He was speechless and he felt his whole world fall on his shoulders. "Se-Setsuko, it's not what you think"

To everyone's surprise, Setsuko began laughing but she was hurting terribly inside. Despite being big, tough athletes, the players had to nervously make way as she walked towards Sendoh. "Akira Sendoh, or maybe you'd prefer Aki-chan?" Setsuko stared him down.

"Aki-chan? What are you talking about?"

"Enough shit Sendoh" Setsuko said coldly, shocked at herself and the words that came out of her. "You're a lowlife, you know that? Does SHE know that?"

"Setsuko-chan, it's not like that. I-"

Setsuko kept her head held high and refused to let out a tear. "Did you know I play excellent volleyball?" she smiled, sounding sarcastic.

"What do you-" …. 'BAM!'

Before Sendoh could finish explaining, Setsuko's hand came flying towards his cheek. There was a sharp sound and his cheek turned pink as if Setsuko's hand was imprinted on it. It was a nice, good, hard slap which she normally used when smashing the ball and right now, it seemed an excellent skill to use against the person she hated the most at that very moment.

Setsuko started laughing again before walking on, away from Sendoh and his boys. "You know what?" she said, turning her face back to them for a minute. "That felt really good and I've been waiting for the proper moment to use that. Thanks" then she walked on. Sendoh still had his hand rubbing the sore area of his cheek but he ran after her.

"No wait! Setsuko, come back. Listen!"

As he grabbed her right arm, Setsuko's instincts led her to kick him between the legs. It happened so fast even she didn't know what she did. Sendoh fell, knees down the ground. "Do'aho" she hissed and shoved her arm away… And that was the last time they ever spoke…

**Haha sorry for making Sendoh such a jerk here. just some drama to emphasize Setsuko's grudge against the dude. Feel free to comment, critique, etc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAM DUNK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. You're probably annoyed having to read this over and over again but I'll just keep putting it anyway. enjoy! Last chapter was quite long. haha**

Jin was the first boy, since Sendoh that had come as far as being close friends with Setsuko. Ever since her experience, she hated to get serious with guys, much less be friends with them.

It was the day of the Shoyo / Shohoku match. This was very much awaited by both Kainan and Ryonan, and much of Kanagawa as well. On their way to their rooms, Kainan came unexpectedly across Ryonan, who were also heading towards their side.

"What are Kainan's chances of winning this year?" Uozumi gazed Maki in the eyes

"We beat Shoyo by 10 points last year" Maki replied coolly

"And you, Sendoh-kun?" Jin asked, his childish-innocent face as usual

"We've been training hard" Sendoh responded with his smile and shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Jin and Maki intently but his eyes scanned for Setsuko. _Where is she?_

Both captains passed each other by and headed for their rooms. Just a corner away, footsteps were running up a flight of stairs. Setsuko was in a dreadful hurry, she was even still in her school uniform. She was unable to come along with Kainan and therefore had to catch up. As she made a turn, she froze as she came across Ryonan's giant Uozumi and the rest.

"S-so… so tall" she whispered to herself in shock and amazement at Uozumi's huge presence

Uozumi only frowned at her and went on. However, Setsuko was not an ugly girl and she usually turned heads when she passed by. Koshino, Hikoichi, Ikegami and Uekusa had their eyes on her. Hikoichi blushed the most. _She… She's Kawai. Really Kawai_

Then someone took her hand and pulled her away. "You guys go on ahead. I need to speak with Setsuko for a minute" Sendoh smiled and walked away, holding Setsuko's hand tightly. His teammates stared at them with envy.

"Sendoh always gets the girls" Koshino grinned

* * *

"Sendoh, where are we going?" Setsuko kept asking, getting annoyed and trying to pull her hand away from his grip.

When they were in an empty hallway, far from the court and crowd, he let go of her hand and stared into her eyes.

"I've been trying hard to get to talk to you since our last year of Junior high" Sendoh said

"Well what a pity. I've been successfully avoiding you then" Setsuko hissed and walked away

Sendoh pinned her to the wall and stood there in front of her with his hands on the wall. "Would you stop being a Do'aho and give me a second to explain?!" he snapped back

Setsuko froze. Fine, she'd give him a second to explain why he played with her heart and humiliated her back in junior high. _Explain…_

"I really did mean what I said to you two years ago" …_silence…_ "I really did like you and it wasn't just because of the bet. It's just because you and I were so… so.."

"I get it. You were the most popular guy in school and you wanted to prove to your guys that you could get any girl you wanted. Anyone you wanted to make a fool out of!"

"And I was a fool to think that you were something to bet on. If I didn't really like you, I would never have taken the bet. Seriously, you were the least desirable girl that time…"

"Sendoh, you baka!" She yelled at him

"Come to think of it, we never actually officially broke up. You just hit me and never spoke to me again"

"That was obviously it Akira Sendoh! Were you too stupid to even understand what that kick meant?"

"Tell me you can look me in the eye and say that YOU NEVER LOVED ME AND NEVER WILL!" he thundered.

Setsuko was silenced for a while. She DID love him but she was blind. She'll NEVER love him nor trust him ever again. But somehow, why could she not say those words out loud? Why was he so annoying?

"You can't say it because deep down…"

Before he could finish, Setsuko raised her fist but Sendoh's quick reflexes proved to be handy and he quickly caught her by the wrist. Instead of her hand colliding with his face, it was his lips that collided with her lips.

That was their first kiss… to each other… ever…

They stared at each other for some time… in awe… in shock… _What had just happened?_ Without saying a word, Setsuko glared at him and ran away. Sendoh could only look at her as she disappeared. _Sendoh, you baka…_

Setsuko ran, ran past people, ran past halls and tripped. She scraped her knee and it looked bad. A tall shadow came over her. Setsuko looked up, looking teary-eyed. She held a hand over her bruised knee and another hand received Jin's gentle grip. He helped her up and checked her knee.

"It looks bad"

"It's not that bad J-Jin. I'll clean it up"

"Why were you running so frantically?" He asked looking so concerned, wiping the bruise with his jacket

"I-I was l-late and I thought I wouldn't be able to f-find you guys" she stammered

Jin smiled and offered to give Setsuko a piggyback ride which she refused after turning tomato red. The two walked towards Kainan's locker room, Setsuko thinking back about what had just happened. She felt awfully conflicted after having her first kiss with the last person she wanted to see… Sendoh. She was actually saving herself for the right one, thinking it might have been Jin. She liked Jin a lot, but she never told anyone. (but some of the players could actually sense they liked each other :p)

**here's a short one for now... comment, critique, etc. good night! :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***_insert usual disclaimers here*..._**

Jin was the first boy, since Sendoh that had come as far as being close friends with Setsuko. Ever since her experience, she hated to get serious with guys, much less be friends with them.

It was the day of the Shoyo / Shohoku match. This was very much awaited by both Kainan and Ryonan, and much of Kanagawa as well. On their way to their rooms, Kainan came unexpectedly across Ryonan, who were also heading towards their side.

"What are Kainan's chances of winning this year?" Uozumi gazed Maki in the eyes

"We beat Shoyo by 10 points last year" Maki replied coolly

"And you, Sendoh-kun?" Jin asked, his childish-innocent face as usual

"We've been training hard" Sendoh responded with his smile and shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Jin and Maki intently but his eyes scanned for Setsuko. _Where is she?_

Both captains passed each other by and headed for their rooms. Just a corner away, footsteps were running up a flight of stairs. Setsuko was in a dreadful hurry, she was even still in her school uniform. She was unable to come along with Kainan and therefore had to catch up. As she made a turn, she froze as she came across Ryonan's giant Uozumi and the rest.

"S-so… so tall" she whispered to herself in shock and amazement at Uozumi's huge presence

Uozumi only frowned at her and went on. However, Setsuko was not an ugly girl and she usually turned heads when she passed by. Koshino, Hikoichi, Ikegami and Uekusa had their eyes on her. Hikoichi blushed the most. _She… She's Kawai. Really Kawai_

Then someone took her hand and pulled her away. "You guys go on ahead. I need to speak with Setsuko for a minute" Sendoh smiled and walked away, holding Setsuko's hand tightly. His teammates stared at them with envy.

"Sendoh always gets the girls" Koshino grinned

* * *

"Sendoh, where are we going?" Setsuko kept asking, getting annoyed and trying to pull her hand away from his grip.

When they were in an empty hallway, far from the court and crowd, he let go of her hand and stared into her eyes.

"I've been trying hard to get to talk to you since our last year of Junior high" Sendoh said

"Well what a pity. I've been successfully avoiding you then" Setsuko hissed and walked away

Sendoh pinned her to the wall and stood there in front of her with his hands on the wall. "Would you stop being a Do'aho and give me a second to explain?!" he snapped back

Setsuko froze. Fine, she'd give him a second to explain why he played with her heart and humiliated her back in junior high. _Explain…_

"I really did mean what I said to you two years ago" …_silence…_ "I really did like you and it wasn't just because of the bet. It's just because you and I were so… so.."

"I get it. You were the most popular guy in school and you wanted to prove to your guys that you could get any girl you wanted. Anyone you wanted to make a fool out of!"

"And I was a fool to think that you were something to bet on. If I didn't really like you, I would never have taken the bet. Seriously, you were the least desirable girl that time…"

"Sendoh, you baka!" She yelled at him

"Come to think of it, we never actually officially broke up. You just hit me and never spoke to me again"

"That was obviously it Akira Sendoh! Were you too stupid to even understand what that kick meant?"

"Tell me you can look me in the eye and say that YOU NEVER LOVED ME AND NEVER WILL!" he thundered.

Setsuko was silenced for a while. She DID love him but she was blind. She'll NEVER love him nor trust him ever again. But somehow, why could she not say those words out loud? Why was he so annoying?

"You can't say it because deep down…"

Before he could finish, Setsuko raised her fist but Sendoh's quick reflexes proved to be handy and he quickly caught her by the wrist. Instead of her hand colliding with his face, it was his lips that collided with her lips.

* * *

That was their first kiss… to each other… ever…

They stared at each other for some time… in awe… in shock… _What had just happened?_ Without saying a word, Setsuko glared at him and ran away. Sendoh could only look at her as she disappeared. _Sendoh, you baka…_

Setsuko ran, ran past people, ran past halls and tripped. She scraped her knee and it looked bad. A tall shadow came over her. Setsuko looked up, looking teary-eyed. She held a hand over her bruised knee and another hand received Jin's gentle grip. He helped her up and checked her knee.

"It looks bad"

"It's not that bad J-Jin. I'll clean it up"

"Why were you running so frantically?" He asked looking so concerned, wiping the bruise with his jacket

"I-I was l-late and I thought I wouldn't be able to f-find you guys" she stammered

Jin smiled and offered to give Setsuko a piggyback ride which she refused after turning tomato red. The two walked towards Kainan's locker room, Setsuko thinking back about what had just happened. She felt awfully conflicted after having her first kiss with the last person she wanted to see… Sendoh. She was actually saving herself for the right one, thinking it might have been Jin. She liked Jin a lot, but she never told anyone.

**Yes! Finally, they've kissed! haha xD more to come for Setsuko and Sedoh, promise :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shohoku had surprised many, especially Shoyo, by winning and entering the top 4. The game ended with a 62-60 win for Shohoku. Their next match would be the toughest yet, for Kainan was waiting.

"We'll win against Shohoku for sure" Nobunaga laughed

"Yeah, but we'll have a difficult time doing so" Setsuko replied, realizing the strength of her team's opponent

_The day of the match…_

"Do your best Jin" Setsuko smiled as the two went for a drink at the vending machine.

"I will. And I'll get you some three-pointers as well" he laughed. The laugh that made Setsuko turn red

_Meanwhile…_

"You two have been staring at each other for a whole minute. I can't use the machine" came a voice that startled the two. It was Maki and he looked relaxed enough to go for a tease.

Jin and Setsuko quickly turned their gazes away from each other and made way for Maki. They were embarrassed while Maki laughed at them. He got his drink and looked at the two. "Forget I was here. You two carry on" and He went away, laughing.

_The game begins…_

For some strange reason, according to Kainan, Shohoku were taking a fast lead against them thanks to Kaede Rukawa. Coach Takato was beginning to feel nervous as Kaede's smooth movements brought Shohoku to a lead.

"Coach, even with Akagi off the game, Shohoku's really strong" Setsuko said nervously, fearing her coach's reaction

"It's because of that number 11 and that number 10 as well. Those two are a major threat to us" Coach Takato replied, surprisingly calm.

The first half ended with Akagi emerging, witnessing Shohoku's play. They managed to even up with Kainan. It was amazing and Rukawa's play had the court go crazy. Even Ryonan's players, who had just arrived from their victory against Takezato, were amazed at the first half's outcome.

Inside Kainan's locker room, Coach Takato slammed his fist on one of the lockers. He was furious and nervous at the same time. "How could you let some freshman run circles around you?! He alone scored 25 of those points! Do you want him to get away with 50?"

"I won't allow that!" Nobunaga cried out. "Coach, please let me guard him in the second half. I promise to use all that I've got to stop that Rukawa"

The room was silent for a second… "Are you sure you're up to the task, Kiyota?" inquired the coach

"Can you do it?" Maki repeated the coach's question. "If not, we'll have to substitute you" he said. He meant it as an encouragement for the freshman rather than a threat.

"I'll stop that Rukawa from scoring!" he replied

"Go for it, number one rookie" Setsuko smiled, placing a hand on Nobunaga's shoulder.

"S-Setsuko-san?" Nobunaga blushed. "Right! I'll stop that idiot Rukawa and show them who the real super rookie is!"

By the second half, Jin was to play. _Surely Kainan's chances of winning are much greater, seeing that Jin's three-pointers are on their way._ Setsuko thought to herself. _Gambatte Jin…_

* * *

The crowd cheered wildly. Both teams delivered their best and everyone was exhausted. However, there could have been only one winner and Kainan emerged victorious once more. Setsuko's eyes filled with tears of joy as she jumped to give Jin a huge hug. His response was of the same excitement. He held her firmly in his arms and spun her around. Of course, she didn't forget the so-called "number one rookie" and gave Nobunaga one of her power hugs as well. She did it so tightly that it seemed more like she was strangling him and choking him.

"Number one rookie" she laughed, patting his head

Up on the crowd, Sendoh saw the celebrating team. _Ryonan's next opponent_… He also looked at Setsuko who was more than ecstatic with Jin. He went on and left before Ryonan.

"Sendoh-san, where are you going?" Hikoichi inquired

"I'm really tired" He smiled. "Kainan's onna be a tough opponent"

The next night, as Setsuko watched her clock lazily, she realized she couldn't contain her nervousness. _Kainan would be facing Ryonan for the number one title in two days…_

The clock had struck 6:30 pm. She paced through her room with uneasiness. _Kainan are number one!_ She thought harder. But maybe that wasn't what bothered her most.

_6:45 pm…_

"I can't take this anymore!" She called for the chauffer and went out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Setsuko's father, Steel shipping magnate Tetsuya Ishibara, was mostly out of the country with Setsuko's stepmother. After the untimely death of her mother when she was only 10 years of age, Setsuko had been raised by her nanny for the most part. She was indeed a wealthy kid, but not many, if none at all, knew who her father was. Ishibara Steel Co. was based in Europe so it wasn't too famous in Japan. Setsuko liked the low-profile life she had, walking to school from the train station with her friends. She used to do it with Sendoh back in junior high.

* * *

The night was gentle, the breeze cool. As the stars twinkled in the night sky, Setsuko thought to herself. _It would be great if Ryonan would finally be number two this year… Nationals…_

They arrived on a corner, lit up by the cheery homes and street posts. Setsuko got off her car, telling the chauffer to wait for her there. Yokai Ashi had been the Ishibaras' loyal chauffer since Setsuko was just a baby. He watched as his young mistress disappeared in the corner. The neighbourhood seemed all too familiar to him. He had taken Setsuko here before once… back in junior high

She came across one of the houses, entered the gate and rang the doorbell. She felt nervous doing so for she hadn't gone to this neighbourhood since junior high. _Maybe they're asleep…_ she thought but it was only 7:15 pm

After a couple of minutes, she heard a familiar voice coming from behind the door. "Coming" it called out. Setsuko swallowed hard and prayed her feet wouldn't betray her by running away. The door opened and the bright lights from inside emerged.

"Setsuko-chaaaan!" the voice exclaimed with joy. "It's been a long time. Come, come in"

The little woman was overjoyed to see Setsuko and ushered her to come in. "Can I get you anything, dear?"

"N-no, I'm okay" Setsuko smiled nervously.

"My, my. You look so beautiful and you've gone taller too!"

"Eh? Th-thank you"

"Are you here to speak to my son?" the woman smiled

Setsuko turned red. "Y-yes. Is Akira around?"

"He's up in his room. I think he's done by now. Go straight up. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you"

Setsuko felt nervous as she climbed the steps to his room. She found the door that had "fighting spirit" planked on it, and knocked. _What did his mother mean by "he's done by now"?_ She slowly opened the door and entered the room. It was empty… he wasn't in his room. Setsuko slowly walked in the middle, scanning the medals, pictures and posters on the wall. She saw on his desk the little basketball bubble-head she had given him before as a present. Beside his notebooks and books, there was picture frame with a picture of them together. _He still kept those?_

Setsuko didn't know how long she had been standing there until she heard another door open behind her. Humming, a tall figure emerged out. He was surprised to see Setsuko standing in the middle of his room. She turned around but what she saw made her turn tomato red. Sendoh had just gone out of the shower and he was draped with nothing else but his towel. She saw his smooth, bare chest was still partially wet and his hair too.

"Setsuko? What are you doing here?" he smiled

"I-I can't talk to you right now" she replied, still red as a tomato

"Why not? Then why did you come here? Specifically to my room"

"Put some clothes on first!" she cried out with her red face

Sendoh seemed amused and started laughing. He walked towards her.

"D-don't come near me half naked!"

"You're standing in front of my closet" Sendoh laughed

Realizing her embarrassment, she walked away. Sendoh put on a shirt and shorts while Setsuko looked away the whole time he was changing. "Okay, now I'm ready" he smiled. "What did you want to talk about?"

Setsuko turned around slowly, making sure he was covered up. Her red face slowly went back to its natural fair color.

"You look relaxed. Aren't you worried that Kainan would defeat Ryonan?"

"Actually, no. We've been training like crazy just for this"

"Kainan's really strong and they haven't been number one for nothing"

"Ryonan might end that winning streak" he smiled

_He's always so relaxed even when he knows the opponent's strength… How is he like that?_

"You guys had a great match against Shohoku yesterday. In a couple of days, we'll be facing you" he smiled again

"Stop that!" Setsuko was annoyed

"Stop what?"

"Smiling like that"

Setsuko was trying hard to hide her blushing cheeks but they betrayed her.

"I can't help but keep on smiling 'cause you actually paid me a visit, in my room too" Sendoh replied

Setsuko's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink heavily.

"Well I was just dropping by to tell you that Ryonan better look out. Maki is the number one point guard in Kanagawa"

"And Jin's three-pointers are commendable"

_Is Ryonan really gonna end Kainan's winning streak?_ The thought bothered Setsuko.

"Of course they are! Jin's worked extremely hard in perfecting his shooting. He's also one of the best in the district" Setsuko replied, sounding rather too defensive.

"You like him, don't you? He's one lucky guy. I envy him"

The question hit Setsuko hard. _You like him, don't you?_ The question echoed inside her head

"Th-that is NONE of your business. He's a really nice person and not some kind of jerk!"

"I like the fact that you're worried about me. It's cute" he teased

"I am NOT worried about you or your team!"

_…silence…_

"Anyway, I have to go. It's getting late" Setsuko made her way for the door

Sendoh grabbed her by the arm and looked at her intently. Thunder broke through the clouds and rain began pouring. Setsuko looked into his eyes and she knew he meant it.

"It's raining hard. Do you have an umbrella with you?"

"No I'm fine"

"A coat"

"No"

Sendoh rummaged inside his closet and pulled out his Ryonan jacket and an umbrella. He handed them to her.

"You should at least wear something to warm you up. It's cold outside. Let me walk you to your car" he smiled

Setsuko was hesitant at his offer but Sendoh insisted. He helped her put on the jacket and escorted her outside his bedroom.

"Mom, I'm walking Setsuko to her car" Sendoh said and waved goodbye to his busy mother, who had time to laugh cheekily at the two.

She didn't understand why the walk seemed forever even though the car wasn't parked that far. There was silence for the most part until Sendoh broke it.

"Don't you miss those times we walked together from school and how we cramped close to each other under your umbrella everytime it rained?" he asked cheekily, attempting to put his arm around her shoulders draped in his Ryonan sports jacket.

"No I don't" Setsuko replied cruelly, flicking his hand away.

The rain went on pouring and puddles were getting higher. Just then, a motorcycle came swooshing by. With lightning-fast reflexes, Sendoh grabbed Setsuko close to him and shielded her with the umbrella from the splashes. Next thing she knew, Setsuko was pressed against Sendoh's solid, well-chiselled chest, his right arm wrapping her tightly and the other holding the umbrella. She turned red again. _Shimatta! Why did this have to happen?_ Somehow, Setsuko was beginning to think that coming to his house was a terrible idea. Nobody had better find out…

That feeling of being in his arms again, it was strange. It felt warm and welcoming but the same time, annoying. She could hear and feel his heartbeat and she looked at him. Her eyes were met with his.

"Haven't you ever known that when I want something, I'd do everything I can to get it?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes. Setsuko could feel herself drowning in them but she fought to avoid it.

"And haven't you known that when people hate something, they'd do whatever they can to keep it away?" she replied, pushing herself away from him. "It's over. If you want to make it official, there I said it. We're done"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The rain kept on pouring and seemed to go on forever. Setsuko lay on her plush bed and stared at the sports jacket that hung on a chair. '_Sendoh'_ she read the jacket. Then, she grabbed a pillow over her face and screamed out loud.

"YOU'LL LOSE TO KAINAN FOR SURE!"

The next day, Shohoku had won against Takezato and it was Kainan and Ryonan's turn to play each other. Inside their locker room, Coach Takato gave his instructions to his team. Setsuko was slightly absent-minded that moment and she didn't realize the coach calling her name.

"Setsuko. Setsuko! Ishibara!" Takato yelled, gripping his fan

"S-sensei?" Setsuko rippled back into reality, zipping her bag ad hiding the jacket inside

A vein popped out of Takato's head as he clenched harder at his fan. "You… weren't… listening! I asked if you have the player chart ready!"

Jin and Nobunaga sweatdropped and tried to pull Takato back and calm him down. Setsuko stared at him for a moment before handing him the chart and excusing herself from the room. Taking her bag with her, she left the room.

"What's gotten into her?" Takato asked, looking both puzzled and crazy mad at the same time

"Ask Jin. She tells him everything" Maki teased and the rest of the team jumped on, whistling and giggling

"N-not everything" poor Jin blushed as the team teased him

Before they could continue on laughing and teasing, Takato reminded them that the opponent was Ryonan. They shouldn't be this calm and slacked up. Takato nerved up again and scolded his boys. That sure quieted them.

Meanwhile, Setsuko graced the hallway with her bag flung behind her. She had mustered up enough guts to even think about walking into Ryonan's locker room and hand Sendoh his jacket back. As she reached the door something from her guts told her to back out now. _There's no turning back_

"I'm only returning his jacket, that's all" she sighed to herself as she positioned her hand in front of the door to knock. Before she could do so, she heard a man's loud voice giving instructions followed by a loud roar by the players. Setsuko sweatdropped. "Maybe now's not the right-"

The door suddenly opened and Setsuko was faced by a boy, shorter than her, who blushed as he saw her. He looked so adorable as he tried to comprehend who the lady in front of him was.

"It's Sendoh-san's girlfriend!" the boy squealed

"Nani?! No! Shut up you" she proceeded with pressing her soft hand over the boy's mouth to prevent him from getting any louder. Too late, they were already in the center of attention.

Setsuko was dressed in her usual on-court attire: The shirt clad by the team's jacket and her black jogging pants. Her long hair tied neatly into pigtails. She looked appalled by the sight of the team's reaction. Humiliated again… It was awkward for Setsuko, being Kainan's manager, to be the center of gazes by the opponent before Sendoh came into the scene with his usual cheerful grin.

"My Setsuko-chan has come back for me?" he sang with the big grin as he ran towards the door

"Baka yamerou yo! I only came to return your jacket" Setsuko hissed as she shoved Sendoh's jacket to his chest

Sendoh looked at the neatly pressed Ryonan jacket and adored the sweet lemon scent. "You scented it with lemons just for me? That's so sweet"

"I didn't do that! Kocho-san did" Setsuko blushed, referring to her nanny. "Anyway, thanks" Setsuko looked away

"Hey guys! Don't be rude. Say 'hi' to my girl-"

"Shut up!" Setsuko yelled at him before he could say 'girlfriend'. "I'm not your girlfriend!"

Coach Taoka was getting pissed off at the commotion and he was showing it. Uozumi approached Sendoh, who held Setsuko's hand, and gave him the 'boss monkey glare' and he sweatdropped. Setsuko took her chance and ran away.

"Uozumi-san, you scared her" Sendoh teased. Uozumi wasn't too happy and he punched Sendoh in the head.

"baka"

* * *

Sendoh was on fire as he led Ryonan towards the basket. Many were surprised that Ryonan had taken a two-digit lead against Kainan. Setsuko gripped her knees tightly as she shivered with nervousness. Kainan caught up, then Ryonan countered again. Setsuko couldn't bear it. She felt like fainting. Right now, Kainan was taking the lead.

"Kainan fight! Kainan fight!" Setsuko screamed at the top of her lungs

Jin took hold of the ball and threw in his three-pointer, giving Kainan a wider lead of nine points. Sendoh had taken the ball this time led a fast break. Jin and Maki ran after him and guarded under the basket. As Sendoh maneuvered his way to the hoop, his elbow had accidentally collided with Jin's face. The referee blew his whistle, fouling Sendoh.

"Offensive charging foul, blue seven!"

Sendoh and his teammates couldn't believe what just happened. How could he have been so careless? Jin lay on the floor, covering his left eye. The referee called for a timeout to give some first aid on Jin's wound. Setsuko ran as fast as she could with the first aid kit on her hand. Jin was still on the floor

"Jin, are you all right?! Wake up!"

"Jin-san, wake up!"

Setsuko carefully applied first aid on Jin's injury and gently lifted his torso to a sitting position. His eyes slowly opened and his vision cleared up. The first thing he saw was Setsuko's face looking dead worried and then everyone else came to view. Before he could speak, Setsuko threw her arms around his neck and embraced him.

"Don't scare me like that again, idiot" She winced, worry overcoming her voice

"Se...Setsuko-chan?" he smiled at her, "I'm fine. It was just an accident"

He was still feeling slightly dizzy from the impact but the bleeding had stopped and he was helped up by Kiyota and Setsuko. Takato had to temporarily sub Jin as he was not fit to play. Sendoh, feeling incredibly guilty, approached them and apologized.

"Nah, it's okay Sendoh. It's not like I died or anything" Jin laughed and waved off the apology, assuring everyone that he was all right.

Sendoh walked on over to Maki, "Why was Setsuko so worried earlier?" he asked.

"It's happened once during the inter high last year. He fainted and didn't wake up until a couple of hours later" the senior replied coolly and placed a hand on Sendoh's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. He's fine now"

Jin was still dizzy so he had to lie down behind the bench and rest his head. His head was slightly elevated, resting on Setsuko's lap, as he closed his eyes. Setsuko gently pressed her hand over the bandage and brushed it.

At the second half, Jin was ready to play again and he went on feeling confident. As usual, he promised Setsuko more three-pointers. However, the real showdown was between Maki and Sendoh, as they vied for the title of 'top point guard in Kanagawa'.

In the end, only one could emerge the winner and it was Kainan. For the seventeenth year in a row, Kainan were representing Kanagawa as the number one team. Both team's players were exhausted and the crowd was amazed at the performance. What caught the attention of many was Sendoh's play as point guard as he went head-on with Maki. He had made a name for himself.

At the end of the match, Sendoh approached Jin once more and offered to shake his hand. Jin took it, smiling, and congratulated the point guard.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah don't worry about it Sendoh. That was excellent play you put out"

Sendoh smiled, glanced over at Setsuko who was handing towels to the players, then back to Jin. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"To have an angel watching over you" Sendoh smiled and walked away

**how was this chappie? misleading? lame? comment and critique ^_^**


End file.
